Translucent
by Astarity
Summary: Having the veil lifted from his eyes, Harry is forced to reevaluate his friends and standing within the school. After all, if he can't trust the Headmaster nor his friends, why should he remain at a school that hates him? They're holding him back, and this time he won't take it lying down. Gen for now.


Translucent

Chapter 1: Oblique

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor his world. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, solely.

* * *

Summary: Having the veil lifted from his eyes, Harry is forced to reevaluate his friends and standing within the school. After all, if he can't trust the Headmaster nor his friends, why should he remain at a school that hates him? They're holding him back, and this time he won't take it lying down.

* * *

There were not supposed to be many students out during the last ten minutes before curfew. That being said, it was not unusual to catch sight of school robes slipping from broom closets and around corners, making their way to their respective common rooms.

 _One would think it should be easy to remain unnoticed_ , Harry thought as he again pressed himself against the cold wall to avoid a sprinting hufflepuff. But no, everybody just had to have their rendezvous right before curfew.

He studiously ignored the fact that he himself was sneaking around at such a late hour, and continued slinking along the wall towards the Gryffindor common room. Passing an open classroom filled with sounds of hasty redressing, he stopped short at the sound of familiar voices.

"Honestly, Ronald, we're going to get caught!" Hermione. That meant…

"Don't worry, 'Mione, we've got enough time. Ginny said she would stall Harry tonight." The rumbling tones of Ron soothed, while Harry heard the sounds of a belt buckle snapping on.

"Thank Merlin for Ginny, but we should be getting back."

"Or…" A weighted silence.

"Or what?" Hermione had lost her patience.

"We could just...not." Harry could practically hear the grin in Ron's words, paralyzed outside the door. He wondered faintly why his legs wouldn't move, but that train of thought was cut off with Hermione's reply.

"We are prefects now, we have to set...an...examp-" The door closed, cutting off the renewed sounds of snogging between Harry's two best friends.

Harry simply stood still for several silent seconds, briefly resembling a codfish before pulling himself together and making his way shakily in the opposite direction than before, headed towards the kitchens, because he definitely needed something to distract him.

* * *

 _Why didn't I see this?_ Harry thought as he absently tickled a giggling pear. It gave a squeal, and he was let in without trouble. _They seemed like this was a regular thing… And Ginny knew!_

"Mister Harry, sir!" He was greeted with luminous eyes and enthusiastic welcomes.

There were only a couple of house elves in the kitchen at this hour, as most were flitting about gathering laundry and cleaning classrooms. The few that were there knew Harry quite well, as he often snuck down to study giving in to his insomnia. He gave a rare smile towards the little helpers.

"Hello, Migsy and Tigsy. How're you guys doing?" Migsy returned the smile enthusiastically.

"Migsy is good, and working very hard. Wait there, she can grabs you a snack." Nodding decisively, she bustled over to the cabinets.

"Is you wanting a hot chocolate, Mister Harrys?" Harry looked down at Tigsy as she fiddled with the hem of her dishcloth. She was always the more quiet one of the two, and it had taken quite a bit of time before she conceded to 'Mister Harrys' over 'Mister Potters'.

"That would be lovely, Tigsy, thank you." She let go of the dishcloth and pointed him to a table before rushing to start on the sweet drink.

Harry gave an absent smile in her general direction as he sat himself in a chair. He always appreciated the house elves, they never pried, only provided him with what they could give. Whenever he came in after a nightmare they prepared a hot chocolate and retrieved a school book for him. They were one of the few who he could talk to without worrying what they thought of him. He could be himself down here. Ironically, both at Hogwarts and at Privet Drive, the kitchens were his safe place, his sanctuary.

A steaming mug was placed beside him. He turned to thank Tigsy only to be met with wide blue eyes. He instead simply gave a nod, and received one in turn as his new companion moved around to the other side of the table.

"Were you attacked by frumperklicks again, Harry Potter?"

"I'm afraid not this time, Luna." He had concluded that frumperklicks were nightmare inducing spirits that apparently hung around him constantly. Harry stirred the spoon around in the mug. He wasn't quite in the mood to speak with anyone tonight.

"Perhaps it was the truth that attacked you then…for you to be so out of it." Harry jerked his head up to find her smiling sadly at him. He gave a weak one back.

"Strange to hear that from you."

"It is not so strange when you've found out that something you loved so much would be false." She said softly, and went on after Harry simply looked at her blankly. "It has been going on for a long time."

"How do you know?"

Luna shrugged. "They don't talk to me when you aren't there, but that doesn't mean I'm not listening." Harry frowned slightly. _I definitely don't know them like I thought I did._

"Then again, you haven't quite been looking for the truth," She mused. "It's been years since you've really looked."

She looked at Harry intently, and he found himself avoiding her gaze. It was true, he should have seen this coming, but he found that Hogwarts lulled his constant paranoia into a barely there nudge. It had been years since he had swept rooms upon entering and tested his food. It was a dangerous development, and he cringed thinking on all of the times that he could've been taken advantage of for his inattention.

"You need to save yourself, Harry. This place is positively infested with frotmungers."

Harry couldn't help himself.

"Frotmungers?"

"Pesky creatures that like to spread lies and feed on self doubt. They seem to enjoy yours immensely." The gossipy students and reporters.

With that, Luna snagged a cookie and stood.

"But seriously, Harry. It's only hurting you to stay here. They don't deserve you." She gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek, then drifted out of the kitchen.

Harry sighed into his mug, then seemed to come to a decision. He grabbed a cookie from the platter, and set the mug firmly onto the table.

"Thank you Migsy and Tigsy."

"Goodnight Mister Harrys." They replied in unison as he left the kitchens. Harry gave a backwards wave, as he began his route up to the Gryffindor tower.

 ** _He had some friends to talk to._**

* * *

 **I haven't often posted on this site, so I'm going to see how I can do. This is going to be a multi chapter, but I'm not consistent with updating, sorry.**

 **I absolutely adore reviews, so please do, it will make butterflies frolic within me. :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Astarity**


End file.
